


Crossroad Blues

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Arthur et Mani sont des chasseurs, Arthur ne va pas très bien, M/M, Or Is He ?, Vénec est un démon des croisements, j'écris ça parce que je procrastine sur Rubrum, les fanarts ne m'ont pas suffi, now that's unsurprising
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: C'est une connerie et il le sait, mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de le faire. Quitte à se foutre en l'air, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause. Une âme, c'est peu cher payé contre la vie de Mani. Et puis, il lui restera dix ans pour en profiter.Le démon des croisements qui vient à sa rencontre n'a pas l'air du même avis.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Crossroad Blues

_You can run, you can run, tell my friend Willie Brown_

_That I got the crossroad blues this mornin', Lord, babe, I'm sinkin' down_

Robert Johnson, _Cross Road Blues_

* * *

C’est un carrefour comme un autre, créé par la rencontre malencontreuse de deux routes de campagne aux odeurs de bovins et de solitude. Il y a deux panneaux en direction de villes dont Arthur ignorait jusque là l’existence et les vestiges d’un revêtement en béton érodé jusqu’à la moelle : le milieu de nulle part, éclairé par les phares blafards de la voiture. Autour, c’est la nuit, noire et trouble, et tout ce qui se cache dedans.

Arthur a garé la Maserati à moitié dans un champ, les roues enfoncées dans la terre au point qu’il se demande comment il va la sortir de là. Il peut imaginer la tête de Mani s’il le voyait : les yeux un peu écarquillés, la bouche pincée, les _c’est pas ton genre, Arthur, d’habitude t’es chiant avec cette caisse et là tu la salis pour rien ?_ au coin des lèvres.

Imaginer, c’est là tout le cœur de l’affaire. La raison pour laquelle il écorche la terre sèche avec le tranchant de sa pelle, le front mouillé d’une sueur acide. Pour le siège passager resté vide le temps du trajet, pour le corps étendu, là-bas, sur le lit de la chambre de Léodagan et Séli, épinglé sur les draps comme une nature morte au mur. Pour le sang sous ses ongles qu’il n’a même pas pris la peine de décrasser avant de sauter au volant et disparaitre dans la nuit sous les supplications de Guenièvre et les yeux désapprobateurs de ses parents.

Quand le trou est assez grand, il envoie la pelle valser dans l’herbe mouillée. La boite est déjà prête : une photo de lui, tirée de la boite de leur kit de faux papiers, une poignée de terre d’un cimetière et un os de chat noir ‒ pour un rituel, celui-ci est vraiment à la portée de tous, mais bon, il suppose que c’est l’idée. Il rebouche le trou à la main et se relève, prêt à accueillir la créature qui va forcément rappliquer dans la minute.

C’est une connerie et il le sait, il l’a vu assez de fois pour être pleinement conscient de ce qui l’attend. Les aboiements sortis d’une gueule invisible, la mort qui se lèche les babines à votre porte, le sablier qui s’écoule, tout ça, c’est notoire dans la profession. Les raisons sont toujours semblables dans leur diversité : elles ne varient que dans leur égoïsme. Tomber amoureux. Devenir riche. Sauver un couple, un job, une vie. Le prix à payer est toujours le même. Même l’Enfer a ses petites habitudes.

La ponctualité, par contre…

« Vous allez vous montrer ou je dois aller vous chercher en Enfer moi-même ?! » crie-t-il en direction de la pénombre. La nuit reste silencieuse.

Oh, comme ça doit les faire rire, en bas. Arthur Pendragon, en chair et en os, venu les supplier de leur accorder un marché. Le même Arthur Pendragon qui a dédié toute sa vie à sauver le plus de leurs victimes qu’il le pouvait. Ils doivent prendre leur pied comme jamais à le regarder languir. Saloperies.

« J’ai pas toute la soirée, espèce de fils de pute ! »

« Ça va, pas besoin de hurler. » fait une voix masculine.

Arthur se retourne brusquement, manquant de peu de trébucher dans la pelle à ses pieds. La silhouette qui se dessine dans la lumière des phares est… inattendue. L’homme parait jeune, même s’il doit l’être beaucoup moins. Cheveux sombres, une barbe inégale sur les joues, sweat grisâtre et pantalon de jogging. Le genre de type qu’on imagine bien jouer les dealers dans une ruelle sombre. Arthur ne sait pas s’il préfère ça aux demoiselles en robe serrée des fois précédentes. Parce que ça sonne comme une absence d’effort. Comme s’ils savaient que la séduction ne serait pas nécessaire, qu’il était déjà assez désespéré pour accepter le marché à n’importe quel prix.

« La route était encombrée. » poursuit le démon, avançant d’un pas vers lui. « Pour un gars comme toi, ça se bousculait au portillon. J’ai dû jouer un peu des coudes pour arriver le premier devant tes beaux yeux. »

« Je dois me sentir flatté ? » grince Arthur.

La créature lui décoche un sourire : « Bah, j’en ai quand même cramé trois sur le chemin. En tant que chasseur, tu devrais être content. »

« En tant que chasseur, je devrais t’expédier en Enfer. »

« Mais ça n’arrivera pas. »

 _Mauvais ! Mauvais ! Mauvais !_ hurle l’instinct d’Arthur. Le démon est trop sûr de lui, trop détendu. Il sait qu’Arthur est déjà tombé dans sa toile. Le fait qu’il soit entré dans le piège en toute connaissance de cause n’en fait pas moins un piège, ni ne fait taire les années de réflexes vrillés au cœur de ses os. Il peut sentir l’amulette d’Ogma peser contre sa poitrine comme une mise en garde. _Tu joues à un jeu dangereux._

« Est-ce qu’au lieu de s’échanger des banalités on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? » aboie-t-il. « Je sais comment ça marche. Tu ressuscites Mani, et dans dix ans, tu peux venir collecter mon âme. Je connais la chanson alors pas besoin de trainailler. »

« Doucement, beau gosse. » réplique le démon. « C’est pas ton âme que je veux. Pas dans l’immédiat, en tout cas. Une prochaine fois, on pourra très bien bricoler un truc à ce sujet-là, mais pour l’instant, c’est pas dans mes projets. »

Merde. Arthur accuse le coup. C’était pas au programme, ça. « Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Que toi et ton copain, vous m’en deviez une. Demain, dans un mois, dans dix ans, je sais pas encore, mais je veux que si j’ai besoin de vos services, vous répondiez à l’appel. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter un marché pareil ? »

« C’est mon offre. À prendre ou à laisser. »

« Je vais pas promettre de faire un truc dont j’ai aucune idée de quoi il s’agit. Question de principe. »

« Dommage, alors. J’avais l’impression qu’on pourrait être de bons associés, toi et moi. »

La créature tourne les talons. Arthur s’écrie : « Attends ! Pourquoi pas mon âme ? Je croyais que c’était tout ce qui vous intéressait, vous autres démons. »

L’autre se retourne : « Le démon standard, peut-être. Moi, je me considère plus comme un genre d’entrepreneur. Et ta parole, c’est un bon investissement. »

« Et si je suis pas preneur ? »

« Si le deal ne te convient pas, je force rien. Mais honnêtement, tu trouveras difficilement mieux. Les grouillots qui attendent dans la file avaient l’air plutôt motivés à te trainer sec et net en Enfer. M’enfin, c’est toi qui vois. »

Il _sait_ qu’il va accepter. Ça se voit dans la manière dont ses yeux ‒ bleus, étrangement bleus ‒ ne cherchent même pas de piège à démon sur le sol. Arthur va accepter parce que la possibilité que Mani reste un corps froid juste bon à brûler lui est tout bonnement insupportable. C’est un fait établi depuis l’époque où Manilius et lui n’étaient que deux gamins paumés qui gravaient des dessins maladroits dans la portière de la Maserati, dessins que Julius faisait mine de ne pas voir pour ne pas avoir de raison de les engueuler. La mort de Licinia, puis du vieux chasseur qui leur avait plus ou moins servi de père n’avaient fait qu’accentuer la tendance. Il baiserait les pieds de Lucifer en personne si ça signifiait retrouver Mani.

« D’accord. » marmonne Arthur dans sa barbe. « D’accord, marché conclu. »

Il agrippe le visage du monstre et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Embrasser le démon n’est pas du tout comme il l’aurait imaginé. Ça lui évoque la mer, un peu. Un goût de sel et d’iode, une fraicheur beaucoup trop douce au milieu de la moiteur des nuits d’été. Une chute immobile, son corps paralysé par le vertige. Son pouls s’affole. Il sent tout son corps trembler.

Une main se glisse dans sa nuque, caresse la base de ses cheveux. Pitoyable réconfort. Arthur a eu des plans culs moins tendres que ça. Lorsque les doigts se mettent à presser délicatement les nœuds de ses vertèbres, Arthur se dit : _les fils de pute, ils s’améliorent en séduction_. Le torse de la créature est ferme et tangible contre lui. Il préfère ne pas se demander si la personne dont le corps a été volé est encore vivante ou non. S’il l’oublie, il peut presque profiter de l’étreinte.

Presque. Il n’est pas encore assez taré que pour s’imaginer prendre son pied avec une saloperie de ce genre.

Lorsque le démon finit par le lâcher, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Arthur a la tête qui tourne et l’impression de manquer d’oxygène. Il y a quelque chose qui brûle entre ses omoplates : une certaine forme de résignation, mêlée d’une pointe de honte. De quoi ? Allez savoir. D’avoir cédé. D’avoir déçu Julius, quelque part. D’avoir été autant affecté par les lèvres d’un monstre posées sur les siennes avec un semblant de délicatesse.

« Hé, fais pas cette tête. » lui dit le démon, un pouce effleurant sa joue. « Ton ami est vivant. Ça se fête, non ? »

Arthur se dégage de l’étreinte sans un mot. Il déteste la manière dont sa peau proteste contre la disparition de la main dans sa nuque.

« C’est ici qu’on se quitte, du coup ? » demande le démon. Face au silence d’Arthur, il continue : « On va dire que c’est un oui. Ah, et si jamais tu cherchais à me contacter… mon nom, c’est Vénec. Appelle-moi, je viendrai. Au plaisir ! »

Et en un clignement d’yeux, il disparait.

Arthur reste immobile quelques minutes, avant que ses jambes flageolantes ne le persuadent de rejoindre la voiture au plus vite. Il se laisse tomber sur le siège conducteur, soudainement épuisé. Son téléphone affiche une série d’appel manqués de Guenièvre, Séli et ‒ occurrence rare ‒ Léodagan. Mais c’est le contact le plus récent qui retient son attention. Les huit lettres creusent dans sa poitrine des cratères d’espoir.

 _Et si le démon a menti ?_ lui susurre une voix qui ressemble bien trop à celle de sa mère. _Et s’il s’est joué de toi ? Si Mani est toujours mort sur ce lit, quand tu reviens. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Une vibration soudaine le fait sursauter. Nouvel appel. Le nom s’affiche, toujours le même. D’une main tremblante, Arthur décroche et porte le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô ? » fait-il d’une voix tremblante.

« _Arthur ?_ » grésille la voix de Manilius de l’autre côté du fil. « _Arthur, t’es où ? Séli m’a dit qu’elle savait pas où tu t’étais barré, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

« Je vais bien. » répond-il. « J’t’assure, je vais bien. »

Pour l’instant, il peut se permettre d’y croire.


End file.
